


Happy Rodgers. Spider's Day

by Broiler747



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: В первые годы пребывания соображалось с трудом… Со временем, увеличиваясь в размерах, Роджерс понял, что вроде как попал в другой мир.
Relationships: Aragog/Shelob
Kudos: 1





	Happy Rodgers. Spider's Day

Алкоголь в последнее время сильно преломляет сознание. Роджерс стал пить слишком много. Но ему можно. У него теперь — вечный праздник. И он никак не связан с победой армии Вашингтона. Две «А» застряли в его памяти, как метательные топоры. Две алые буквы. Только Роберт Роджерс был прав на этой войне, но об этом никто не узнает.

Он уже плохо стоит на ногах, когда здоровается с Арнольдом. И с нервным смешком сразу же вспоминает Андрэ. Он — предатель, они — предатели. Но его справедливость восторжествовала. Справедливость же этих господ никогда не найдет нужной тропы.

— Нет… Повесят тебя, а не меня, — мрачно шепнул под нос охотник, прежде чем раствориться среди многовековых деревьев в по истине _свой день_.

Прогуливаясь по лесу без особой цели, он сначала благодарит всех женщин, каких знал на своем веку. Он мысленно кланяется Феломене Чир, целует аккуратные ладони Маргарет Шиппен. Он усмехается в усы, представляя огорченное личико последней. Готов смеяться, как паяц, представляя мучения совести второй. У Роджерса, слава создателю, нет ни горя, ни совести. Он давно потерял оба божьих дара в боях. Вспоминая «командира-Джона», он шлет ему искренний привет. Поступая к нему на службу, Роджерс вначале не думал, что привязанность к противоположному полу, так поможет его охотничьему делу. Он потирает ладони над костром, когда припоминает надоедливые привычки капитана: складывать письма под красную тесемку, вежливо болтать со слугами ни о чем, брынчать на пианино и, конечно же, давить, как клопов, преданных ему людей.

Роджерс был единственным, кто улыбнулся Андрэ, когда тому обмотали шею пеньковой удавкой. До него бравый вояка не предавал своих. Только пустая глазница будет в этом напоминанием.

— Твое здоровье, приятель! — искренне улыбается бывший предводитель рейнджеров, доставая флягу из мешка.

Он улыбается еще шире, припоминая в подробностях то, как было легко водить капитана за нос. Как просто было выяснить его главную тайну. Если быть честным, то, как умелый охотник, он жалеет, что топор на его голову опустил не он лично. Сорвать с него красный мундир и извалять в грязи получилось, но вот жажда крови, кажется, не исчезла. Ее нужно запить… Заливистый хриплый смех напоминает дым от дула мушкета — легкий дымок после выстрела. Исчезнет, и не заметишь как.

Сегодня же Роджерсу надоедает идти вперед. Он заваливается спать в первую подвернувшуюся на пути лужу. Ему снится парад, где знаменитый Янки Дудл орет каждый прохожий, даже если не знает слов. Джон Андрэ и Бенедикт Арнольд устраивают драку прямо на праздничном банкете под возмущенные возгласы генералов от обеих сторон. Шиппен и Чир хлопают в ладоши. Оба Вудхалла поправляют шляпы с перьями и спрашивают у Симко о ценах на капусту в грядущем году. Роджерс ухмыляется. Да, такой бред он видит впервые… Он не может остановиться. О пьянстве бывшего вояки уже сложена не одна легенда среди местных. Собственная правда уже давненько лишила его разума. Вечный праздник важнее здравого смысла. Он забывает того Роджерса, каким был когда-то давно: изворотливым, хитрым, подлым и опасным охотником за головами. Каждому встречному он теперь напоминает свинью. Тому же все равно. Основное увлечение рейнджера теперь заключается в том, чтобы каждый вечер найти лужу погрязнее. И заснуть. 

Этот вечер не исключение. Проваливаясь в забытье, он снова шлет привет Андрэ и Арнольду. И весело смеется, пугая редких прохожих. Ему это никогда не надоедает. Ни смеяться, ни слать приветы заклятым врагам. Сегодня он спит особенно крепко. И не замечает того, что пробил его час. Открыв глаза, пропитанный дешевым спиртом алкоголик не понимает, где он оказался в этот раз. Обычно мостовая не была настолько приветлива в ранние часы. Ощущал себя странно, но пока не мог разобраться, почему именно. Решил, что похмелье. И ошибся. Его отвлек от раздумий восторженный возглас незнакомого человека:

— Вот ты где, мой хороший!

Первое ощущение от этого крика не головная боль, а страх. Над ним склонился титан. Такие здоровяки Роджерсу не встречались до этого момента… Правда, вот лицо с мнимого похмелья кажется знакомым. Бывшему предводителю рейнджеров, который еще толком не продрал глаз со сна, так и хочется воскликнуть: «Отец!» в первые секунды. Но сонная дурь в момент выветривается из головы, когда этот исполин начинает тянуть к нему руки. Хамство. Бывший вояка по давней привычке подобного рода пробуждений «неизвестно когда и неизвестно где» пытается оттолкнуть доброго самаритянина. Когда, защищаясь, выставляет вперед свои руки, то не верит глазам. Как оказалось, конечностей теперь у него больше пяти. Как и ног. Как потом выяснится, и глаз… Роджерс в эти секунды, думая только о том, что последние девять бутылок были лишними, вспоминает то самое чувство, которое ни раз испытывал, попадая в засады. Словно над ухом просвистело ядро. Слушая возмущенный возглас великана, обиженного его агрессивностью, рванул с места, будто бы услышал строевую. Нет времени думать. Только Бежать. Чертовщина будет обдумана после.

— Арагог! Стой! — кричит этот великан и бежит за ним следом. Топот, словно грохот осадных орудий. Что-то не так. Прерывает погоню чей-то слащавый голосок. Кажется, Андрэ выпутался на минуту из своей петли:

— Это чудовище убивает учеников, Хагрид. Тебя лишат палочки.

Великан в бессилии опускает голову и упускает своего паучка. Он даже рад этому. Роджерс же тем временем бежит по привычке в лес, не оборачиваясь. Его не останавливает то, что местность незнакомая. Зря он что ли записывался в добровольцы? Кажется, в этот раз приказ самый что ни есть понятный. Правда, внутренний, но все равно не терпел лишних мыслей. Бедолага и не подозревал, что размышлять о своем нынешнем количестве глаз, рук и ног ему придется еще очень долго. Очень…

Бывший вояка узнал, что его владельца зовут Рубеус. Как оказалось, великан, встретивший его, не так уж и плох. Живет в охотничьей хибарке, следит за хозяйством местного замка. В основном, занят животными. Скотинку свою уважает. Тот был достаточно общителен, поэтому вопросы «Как?» «Где?» и «Почему?» у рейнджера отпали где-то на вторую неделю пребывания рядом с ним. Роджерс был бы счастлив называть его отцом. В первые годы пребывания соображалось с трудом… Со временем, увеличиваясь в размерах, Роджерс понял, что вроде как попал в другой мир. Люди вокруг него ходили с каким-то ветками и постоянно размахивали ими в воздухе, произнося разную тарабарщину, которая тому не была понятной. Настолько непонятной, что Роджерс, когда вновь научился разговаривать, не особо делился с обитателями странного мира тем, кто он на самом деле. Да те вроде ничего и не подозревали. Имя Арагог Роджерса устраивало. Лес тоже. Дети, которые бродили по окрестностям, его боялись. Роджерс не мог хохотать, имея вместо губ жевала, но ему все нравилось; он менялся, ощущая в себе какую-то новую силу. Будто бы продолжение старой, закаленной в боях привычки, дающей возможность плести интриги и заманивать врагов в ловушки… Погреб дражайшего отца был неисчерпаем. Бородатый великан не запрещал своему ручному пауку изучать запасы спиртного. Действительно, добрый папаша. Поначалу удивлялся пристрастию своего питомца, грозил пальцем, но не отказывал.

Роджерс долгое время просиживал на одном месте часами, слушая странные россказни, что сыпались отовсюду, как горох из подранного мешка. Болтали чепуху. Какой-то злой парень. Какой-то особый пацан, под описание которого подходил и Вудхалл. Нет, Роджерс с самого начала решил, что это не его война. Слишком похоже… Он бы зевал на эти байки, но, к сожалению, не мог правильно раскрыть свою пасть. Когда он стал настолько здоровым, что перестал помещаться в закромах приятеля-великана, тот по-дружески попросил его спрятаться в лесу. Роджерс не возражал. Местные паучихи казались ему в тот момент привлекательными. Найдя для себя подходящее логово, изредка отпугивал случайно забредавших к нему детей рассказами о том, что пауки бегут в ужасе от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Да он и не называл… Как-то по боку… Он не очень задумывался над тем, что произойдет в итоге.

Страшный сон, вызванный алкогольным отравлением? Или что-то еще? Роберт Роджерс давно перестал удивляться чему-либо. Наблюдать за собой со стороны было даже интересно. Счет времени он не вел, поэтому удивился впервые за долго время, когда однажды увидел приятеля-великана, стоящего над его громадным паучьим телом и плачущего навзрыд. Роджерс не сразу понял, что его провожают в последний путь. Обнаружив, что снова больше похож на человека, чем на членистоногого, удивился второй раз. Внимательно слушая прощальные речи тех людей, что стояли рядом с Рубеусом, покачал головой. Он не думал, что зверюшка может вызывать такой всплеск эмоций. Из ниоткуда взявшиеся пауки тем временем крутились возле ног, будто бы звали за собой. Пора… На прощание, припоминая, что его владелец был добрым малым, поблагодарил, прежде чем отправиться следом за зверьками:

— Будь у меня такой старик в той жизни, я б, наверное, не бросил фермерство. Будь здоров, дружище.

Братья тем временем уводили его куда-то. Дорога, которая, Роджерс был уверен, приведет куда угодно. Может быть, к господу богу. Может быть, в преисподнюю. Бывший вояка прекрасно знал только одно — пауки его уважали. Они не дадут ему сбиться с пути, в отличие от тех трусов, что при первой же возможности переметнулись к Симко. Возможно, паучья честность — явление, касающееся только волшебных пауков, но Роджерс над этим не задумывался. Он так и не научился понимать магов. Он был занят погребом.

Оборачиваясь по сторонам, Роджерс отмечал только то, что пауки ведут его в какое-то незнакомое место. Шел уверенной походкой. Своды пещеры. Прохладный воздух. Гнилые земли. Бывшего рейнджера трудно удивить. После нескольких лет, прожитых в паучьем теле, — тем более. Да и не в привычках Роберта Роджерса бояться неизвестности. Та же предстала в самом чарующем облике. Все, что он успел подумать, взглянув на нее впервые, выразилось одним словом, которое он так часто слышал от детишек, что прогуливались рядом с его логовом, — ведьма. Прекрасная. Обворожительная ведьма. Таинственна, как сама тьма. Он даже потер глаза. Прекрасное видение между тем сама обратила к нему взор. И спокойно спросила:

— Что ты забыла в моих пещерах?

Роджерс опешил. Он знал о коварстве женского рода не понаслышке. Сам в свое время ни раз попадал на его удочки, но в тот момент забыл об этом. Секунды с недоумением поглядывая на даму перед собой, подумал сначала, что ослышался. Пещеры хороши тем, что в них бывают небольшие лужи. Предводитель рейнджеров с ужасом всматривался в одну из них, ведь видел он в нем отнюдь не собственное лицо. Речь вояки груба, ситуация перерастала в еще больший абсурд, но в присутствии дамы он силой не позволил себе выразить удивление. Припомнил самые изящные выражения:

— Мадам… К сожалению, не могу с точностью ответить на ваш вопрос, — стараясь не сильно пялиться на нее, ответил… она.

С недоумением рассматривая незнакомку, ведьма фыркнула. Поднялась со своего места. Голые стопы скользили по земле, казалось, даже не соприкасаясь с почвой.

— Ты вежлива, — задумчиво произнесла ведьма. — Удивительно… Знаешь, кто перед тобой?

— Не уверен… уверена, что могу хотя бы предположить, — не отрывая от нее взгляда, призналась Роджерс. Дама недобро усмехнулась, но прерывать беседы не стала:

— Вижу, ты заблудилась в лабиринтах судьбы, — так же загадочно произнесла она; после небольшой паузы представилась: — Мое имя Шелоб.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, бывший предводитель рейнджеров тоже назвал свое имя. Ведьма, кажется, даже не удивилась ответу. Лишь покачала головой, но все так же неотрывно разглядывала… ее. Роджерс могла бы поморщиться. Чувствовала, что перед ней самая настоящая хищница, которая, она была уверена, при любом неверном движении свернет ей шею и посмеется над результатом. Да еще и эти преображения. Могла бы… Но грудь сдавливало от небывалого до этого в жизни восторга. Роджерс поняла, что ведьма скорее всего умеет читать мысли. Спустя минуты, та, что-то решив для себя, произнесла следующее:

— Вижу, что тебе некуда бежать, охотник… Могу оказать тебе услугу взамен за твою помощь.

— Буду рада выслушать, — спокойно кивнула Роджерс, понимая, что, собственно, другого варианта действий у нее пока не предвидится.

Ведьма слабо улыбнулась. Поманила за собой. Почему-то у Роджерс не возникало подозрений…

— Они уничтожают моих подопечных, — указала в сторону каких-то гадких существ, что копошились повсюду, когда довела до места; потом, словно зная без подробной беседы, кто именно перед ней, спросила, обратив к ней взгляд: — Поможешь ли ты мне, Роберт Роджерс?

Теперь уже она улыбнулась той самой давно забытой в алкогольном дурмане улыбкой. Лихой и азартной.

— Сталкивалась с подобным, — будто бы невзначай и словно привыкнув к новому положению вещей, отозвалась та. — Расскажете мне подробнее, что это за твари?

Холодный, нечитаемый, вечно статичный взгляд. Омут… Тихо хмыкает под нос и отвечает:

— Это орки. Дальше разберешься сама. За твою помощь покажу, где ты сможешь прятаться… По тебе видно, что ты знаешь, как задушить предателя, — смотря будто сквозь нее, говорит Шелоб, а потом добавляет с какой-то новой эмоцией: — Я знаю…

— Здесь есть капитаны… мэм? — ухмыльнулась вояка, провожая загадочную даму теплым взглядом, когда та сочла нужным удалиться.

Мерзкие гады, которых просила уничтожить ведьма, будто бы сами шли к ней в руки. Роджерс действительно опытный воин с большим набором талантов. Ей удавались все диверсии, несмотря на теперь уже довольно хрупкую оболочку. Она вернулась к вечеру все с той же нахальной улыбкой и шальным блеском глаз. Не испугалась загадочной ведьмы даже, когда та обернулась перед ней огромным пауком. Роджерс и в этот раз рассматривала ее неотрывно. Отмечала для себя, что таких паучих на своем насекомьем веку еще не знавала. Она снова улыбалась. Впервые без алкоголя. И впервые, будучи женщиной.

Не замечая в пришельце и капли страха, Шелоб недобро щурила малахитовые глаза. В ее глазах она видела только восхищение. И нескрываемый интерес. Хмурила брови и не понимала, что в ней особенного. Пожирать не собиралась. Это было бы бессмысленно. Она не чувствовала в гостье и капли света, а какую-то незнакомую звериную, близкую по духу силу. Не могла также выбросить ее всегда спокойный взгляд, обращенный ко своему паучьему телу, из головы. Злилась этому, но в дальнейшем не прогоняла прочь. Обещание выполнила, указав на еще одну пещеру поблизости. Знание нитей судьбы той подсказывало, что новая знакомая найдет там все удобства.

Некоторые пауки боятся света. Роджерс не из них. Даже днем она могла спокойно охотиться, чем вызывала у Шелоб искреннее удивление. Разговоры между ними сначала были только по делу. Вояка ухмылялась про себя. Теперь она снимает не комнату, а целую пещеру. И квартирохозяйка вызывает восторженный трепет… А еще при этом женщина… Смешно.

Зверюшки скрашивали одиночество Шелоб до этого момента. Теперь их стало мало. В Роджерс, хотела того или нет, видела равную. И интересную собеседницу. Слушая истории о мести некоему Андрэ, улыбалась, думая о том, что может уважать странную гостью из иного мира. Отмечала, что месть их объединит. Когда-нибудь. В иной Эпохе.

Однажды Шелоб призналась соседке в том, что ждет кое-кого. В этот момент она сверкнула стальным, ненавидящим взглядом, рассматривая самый темный угол своей обители. Вояка же, внимательно выслушав ее, в тот момент подумал о том, что, наверное, ей когда-то давно нанес обиду мужчина. Несмотря на то, что хозяйка пещер ведьма, той казалось странным ее абсолютное уединение. Она могла бы посмеяться этому, но хмурилась. В ту же секунду, как мысль пронеслась в его голове, Шелоб резко развернулась к ней… Беспокойство во взгляде. Вояка давно привыкла к странной манере общения, будучи с паучьим телом. Сказала, не задумываясь, но была серьезна как никогда:

— Только скажи… Я помогу.

Шелоб не ответила. Почти с недоумением разглядывала ее в те минуты. Молчала и после; не обмолвилась и словом, почему внешность бывалого воина не соответствовала сути… Роджерс с очарованием разглядывала ее всякий раз, как видела. Не кривила душой при ней. Терялась. От нежности. В паучьем обличии Шелоб или нет, ей было все равно. Чувствовала себя рыцарем. Ведь орки, губящие ее паучат, не заканчивались. Она была рада этому в какой-то мере… Сердце ведьмы для нее оставалось загадкой. Но с каждым днем, понимая, что первое впечатление не обмануло, делала выводы, что того у нее уже давно нет. И с легкостью отмечала для себя, что не против. Лишь бы не гнала от себя. От дамы это не укрылось. Ведь та и не помышляла об этом.

— Почему ты не сказала, что на тебе есть знак моей матери? — кружа вокруг нее, спросила Шелоб после очередной охоты за головами, слегка касаясь изящной ладонью ее спины.

— Ты меня не спросила, Шелоб. Я и не спешила с признаниями, — отозвалась она, — Это что-то меняет?

Ведьма после этих слов замерла. Прекратила ходьбу. Руку не убрала, но опустила перед ней голову. Очень тихо произнесла:

— Возможно…

Роджерс снова улыбалась. Она привыкла к тому, что Шелоб могла делать большие паузы в разговоре. Все это особые способности. А к новому телу та привыкла, решив не заморачиваться лишний раз, думая о том, что могло быть еще хуже… Так прошло много дней во тьме. Загадочная личность, которую так ждала ведьма, все не появлялась.

Однажды в предрассветный час, в своем новом доме, Роджерс вдруг почувствовала ужасающую пустоту в груди. Вернулось ощущение того, что будто бы тот вояка снова передал Андрэ под пеньковую удавку; будто бы вот-вот к нему навстречу выйдет Арнольд. Она с силой стиснула зубы, отгоняя от себя давнюю обиду. Странный звон наполнял уши. На языке привкус пороха. Опять что-то не так.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Роджерс заметила паучков, что жались к ее ногам. Малые братья не предлагали уходить в этот раз — они словно просили защиты. Рейнджер поняла, что с ведьмой случилась беда. Направляясь к ней, не вспомнила о загадочной личности, которую та так долго ждала. Все равно не просила искать. Когда пришла к ней, то увидела ее сгорбленную спину. В бессилии. Обычно та предпочитала появляться перед гостьей из разных темных углов… В этот раз все иначе. Опустив свою прекрасную голову, Шелоб словно готовилась к смерти. Смотреть на нее было больно. Роджерс, не долго размышляя, подошла ближе.

— Шелоб? — тихо позвала она.

Ведьма не отвечала. По лицу катились крупные слезы. Роджерс протянула к ней руку, надеясь коснуться хотя бы плеча. Шелоб же, как только почувствовала в воздухе движение, резко перехватила ее ладонь и, обращая к той безумный взгляд, дрожащими губами процедила:

— Сможешь любить меня такой?!

Та не испугалась. В той жизни он ни раз видел истерики солдат. В этот же раз она видела истерику разгневанной богини. И не струсила. Ведь та решила показать ей свою тайну. Мозг наполнялся чужими воспоминаниями.

Перед глазами мельтешил какой-то бледный парень. Список его грязных дел… Всякий раз, когда он появлялся перед внутренним взором, Роджерс не ощущала ничего, кроме смеха. Тот что-то злобно шептал за спиной ведьмы, кривил лицо в отвращении, когда та отворачивалась… Видения — сильная вещь. Но когда это смущало паука? Хитрого, изворотливого хищника, плетущего ловушки для непослушных детишек или других глупых зверей?

Шелоб почти с ужасом смотрела на то, как ее соседка, даже не качнувшись, раскрыла глаза. Она не досмотрела и до середины. Та же, не долго размышляя, осторожно сжимая ее за запястье, притянула к себе в объятия и спокойно произнесла в манящие, восхитительные глаза:

— Дорогая, кем бы ни был этот сукин сын, он тебя не достоин. А уж тем более твоей мести. Выкинь его из головы. Это тебе говорит человек, который в свое время отдал мести все. Хоть он и смог отвести на плаху одного негодяя, правда не принесла ему пользы… Думаю, только поэтому я здесь. С тобой.

Ведьма, ширя глаза от удивления, не знала, что сказать. Лишь судорожно выдохнула; зрачки расширились. Роджерс, пользуясь замешательством, поцеловала ее.

Маленькие паучки не возражали и не пытались оборонять свою госпожу. Прекрасного паука добивается тот, кто сильнее.

К вечеру в пещере их было уже двое.


End file.
